Honoka y su pan
by Joss sonoda
Summary: Honoka solo quería un momento de tranquilidad; solo quería poder recostarse o comer pan. Solo quería...


"Honoka solo quería un momento de tranquilidad; solo quería poder recostarse o comer pan. Solo quería..."

Me encontraba en la entrada de la escuela viendo como la lluvia caía, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ese ensayo era muy importante, ya que pronto sería la semifinal para el Love Live. Volví a mirar el cielo el cual estaba gris y suspiré.

-Era de esperarse en estas fechas- pronuncié un poco desanimada, en fin ¿Qué podía hacer yo?

Tendría que esperar a que la lluvia se calmara para poder irme a casa, decidí que era mejor relajarme como siempre lo hacía, sintiendo la felicidad de estar libre; sin preocuparme o sentirme mal de que mis dos mejores amigas se hubieran ido sin mí o que de un momento a otro me encontré sola; sin preocuparme por el ensayo o que la escuela estaba, casi, por completo vacía. Otro suspiro escapó de mi ser y decidí ir por pan para animarme.

La cafetería estaba vacía, se veía tan sola y tenebrosa que comencé a sentir un poco de pánico al imaginar como podría morir en un lugar así tan desolado, alguien podría asesinarme o si tropezara, nadie me encontraría y moriría desangrada, seguro todos esos pensamientos eran por leer tanto manga gore o algo así, como sea, limpiando una gota de sudor que resbaló por mi frente, corrí hacia la maquina de alimentos, inserté el billete, tomé el pan y comencé a correr para salir por la segunda puerta de la cafetería que quedaba hacia afuera y era la más cercana ¿No podía haber osos en la ciudad cierto?

No, no podía haber, pero mis ojos se abrieron como platos al saber que si podía haber un mapache pervertido y una rusa bien parecida, escondidas detrás de la salida de la cafetería. Mi mente se quedo en blanco hasta que me percaté como unos ojos verdes turquesa me miraban fijamente divertidos y burlones, para luego volverlos a cerrar y comenzar a besar el cuello de Ericchi e indicarme con su mano que me fuera de ahí.

Nozomi me había corrido con un simple gesto de su mano, aún sin apartar la boca de el cuello de Ericchi, la cual se encontraba en una especie de trance, el pánico se apodero de mí de nuevo al verme en el dilema de que tendría que volver a cruzar la cafetería ¿Acaso siempre fue tan grande el recorrido de una puerta a la otra? Casi podía ver el camino expandiéndose y los lados pintarse de negro, como en las películas de terror. Pero no podía quedarme ahí, ya que Eri estaba ahora emitiendo unos ruidos muy extraños, que me hacían sentir extraña a mí y seguro si no me iba la pervertida de Nozomi me haría "Washi-Washi Max".

Definitivamente era peor quedarme ahí a cruzar la cafetería. Decidí irme de ahí corriendo lo más rápido que podía a un lugar seguro, apuntando mentalmente que Nozomi era malvada y no le gustaba ser interrumpida mientras hacía ese tipo de cosas, mi mente se empezó a llenar de cosas raras ¿Cómo podían hacer eso en la escuela? Aunque admito que era un buen lugar donde no serían pilladas. Nadie iría por ahí pues ese pasillo se encontraba abierto y la gente quería evitar el frío, aunque estando así supongo que no da frío...

-¡Basta!- me regañé a mi misma no le quería dar más vueltas al asunto y seguir pensando esas cosas, tenía mi pan y había logrado salir de la cafetería a la cual nunca entraría de nuevo estando yo sola.

Un suspiro de alivió se escapó de mis labios al verme libre de la cafetería y comencé a caminar más tranquilamente, iría al salón del club pues se encontraba en el primer piso y cerca de la salida. Ese lugar no era para nada tenebroso y a parte después si quería podía echarme una siesta, suspirando de nuevo, traté de abrir la puerta, pero no pude ya que estaba temblando, y no supe, si fue el frío o mis nervios de hace un rato.

Cerré los ojos y de nuevo suspiré ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Así que me relajé y como si lo de hace un momento no hubiera pasado, entré felizmente al salón del club, se sentía un poco más sofocado de lo normal y lo atribuí a que afuera hacía frío, tranquilamente abrí la bolsa del pan dejando que el olor me inundara, me senté en la silla que estaba justo en el medio y sonreí, se veía tan delicioso, el pan de melón era el mejor, el pan de melón podía ser tan esponjo, el pan de melón sabía tan bien, el pan de me...

Un ruido me alteró al instante. Fue como un susurro pero un movimiento metálico también, aunque solo fue un segundo, no entendía que estaba pasando. Todo se quedó en silencio de nuevo, así que pensé que era mi imaginación y los nervios que ya había sentido en la cafetería dejaban sus rezagos.

Mi pan de melón, sí, mi pan de melón, sentí la saliva abundar en mi boca y estaba a punto de darle una mordida cuando el sonido metálico se escuchó de nuevo.

Me levanté deprisa, aventando la silla en la cual me encontraba hacía atrás y tomando mi pan fuertemente, me puse alerta en un segundo ¿Sería un asesino?

No, me regañé a mi misma de nuevo estaba pensando cosas feas, debía ser un animal o algo pequeño que pudiera estar en el salón, fui a levantar la silla. Y de nuevo se escuchó el ruido.

-¡Kya! ¡¿Q... Quién anda ahí?- ¿En serio Honoka? Que pregunta tan brillante.

De nuevo se escuchaban ruidos metálicos, murmullos que no lograba entender y pasos sobre el metal, intenté buscar el lugar de donde venían y tomar valor para hacerle frente. Así que agucé mis oídos y dando un pequeño vistazo al salón.

Bingo, venían del armario. Tenía que ser valiente y abrirlo. No sin antes tomar la escoba con una de mis manos.

-Gotcha- lo abrí y me alejé rápidamente.

-¡Nya! / Honoka-chan...

-¡Ehh!

Mientras yo estaba en shock, Hanayo seguía murmurando cosas las cuales yo no lograba entender de tan bajo que hablaba, ambas tenían las caras rojas, muy rojas. Pero lo que me hizo soltar la escoba y aferrarme a mi pan fue ver a Rin y Hanayo sin blusa. ¡Sin blusa!, ninguna.

El contraste entre ellas era notorio...

-¡Kya!- ¿Pero que demonios estaba pensando?

-¡Nya! / ¿Honoka-chan...?- Salí corriendo de ahí, dejando a mis dos amigas, semidesnudas y sonrojadas.

Tenía que controlarme no podía seguir corriendo, era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tenía que poner el ejemplo así que estando alterada o no solo comencé a caminar.

Mis dos más inocentes y jóvenes amigas estaban haciendo peores cosas que Elicchi y Nozomi esa tarde. Entonces que se podía esperar de Elicchi y Nozomi cuando estaban a solas, ¿Harían las mismas cosas o peores? La respuesta era obvia, Nozomi era una pervertida.

-¡Ah!- no podía dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, si Hanayo y Rin-chan hacen esas cosas... –¿Qué estoy pensando?

No podía seguir así, estaba tan sonrojada. Iba a comenzar a correr de nuevo para calmarme, cuando escuche unos sonidos desafinados de un piano llegar a mis oídos.

Mi subconsciente me gritaba para que no me acercará al salón de música pero aún así fui, ni siquiera toqué la puerta, solo me asomé por el pequeño vidrio que estaba en la puerta.

No sabía si sorprenderme o ya atribuirlo a mi racha de mala suerte de ese día pero ahí se encontraban Maki-chan y Nico en una pose muy comprometedora.

-Maki... ¡Ah!- escuché decir a Nico, sabía que tenía que alejarme, tenía que alejarme, pero mis pies se sentían clavados al piso, mis ojos que estaban ya tan abiertos a semejante vista no se podían apartar.

Nico estaba sentada en el piano, con las piernas abiertas y rodeando la cintura de Maki-chan con las mismas, la cual parecía que estaba tan roja como su cabello, mientras besaba apasionadamente a Nico.

Empecé a sentir cosas realmente extrañas en mi estomago cuando vi como Nico pasaba las manos por el cabello de Maki-chan despeinándola y la otra acercaba más a Nico hacía ella y se separaba del beso para quitarle la blusa a Nico la cual emitía sonidos aun más fuertes que Elicchi.

-¡Kya!- El ver a Nico en ese estado, pensar en Elicchi en ese estado y por ultimo imaginarme a Hanayo y Rin-chan sin blusa me estaba comiendo el cerebro y sentir cosas raras en mi estomago lo cual me hizo gritar.

No me di cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta hasta que vi a Maki-chan en frente de mí mirándome de manera que hizo que el sentir en mi estomago se pronunciara y me dieran retorcijones por el miedo.

-Nadie, escucha ¡Nadie! Puede ver a Nico-chan así, más que yo- me miraba furiosa, sentí que moriría en cualquier momento y por puro instinto comencé a correr por mi vida, mientras Maki-chan me perseguía como si no hubiera fin.

-¡Honoka, tú, pedazo de idiota, vuelve aquí!- sentía a Maki pisándome los talones y viendo por encima de mi hombro pude ver que si me detenía por solo un segundo moriría y a Nico salir, a medio vestir persiguiéndonos también.

-Maki, ¡espera!- pude escuchar a Nico pero Maki no pareció hacerlo así que yo seguí corriendo por mi vida, mientras una Maki-chan despeinada me seguía.

Tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro para poder estar sin que Maki me matara.

-Pien... sa ... Honoka... piensa...- Sí tenía que ir al consejo estudiantil, sí ahí estaría a salvo si lograba llegar al menos tres segundos antes que Maki y cerrar la puerta por dentro, además que era el consejo tenía que abstenerse de matarme ahí al menos.

-Honoka... ¡detente!- me dijo en cuanto vio que subí las escaleras.

-Obvio.. no... me... detendré- fue lo único que pude decir, Nico no se escuchaba, supongo que debió quedarse muy atrás.

A medio camino comencé a cansarme pero escuchar los pasos de Maki-chan hacía que saliera de mí la adrenalina necesaria para sobrevivir.

Casi había llegado, solo tres aulas más y pronto estaría a salvo.

-Honoka...

-¡Kya!- había sentido los dedos de Maki-chan rozar sobre mi hombro- Maki-chan, ¡perdón!

Y al fin llegué al consejo estudiantil, fue perturbador, ni si quiera el momento en la cafetería o ver a Nozomi en modo mapache pervertido, a Rin-chan y Hanayo sin blusas o que Maki me persiguiera por toda la escuela, eran peor que esto.

Umi chan la tímida, la que no podía soportar una película de amor por los besos que se daban, tenía a Kotori sometida contra el escritorio.

Todo esto paso en esos tres segundos que debí aprovechar para cerrar la puerta y evitar morir, así que Maki llegó a mi lado y me tomó por la camisa pero al igual que yo, se quedó en shock viendo como Umi de pronto se paralizaba y comenzaba a enrojecer paulatinamente y Kotori tomaba el control de las cosas, acomodándose la camisa.

-Maki, suelta a Honoka- la cual por fin obedeció a ¿su novia? Y me soltó, me deje caer de rodillas, había sido demasiado para mí, en tan solo un día había descubierto que todas mis amigas tenían novia o algo parecido.

Digo era de esperarse de Nozomi y Eri, siempre se miran de una manera única, incluso de Maki y Nico que siempre se pelean pero tienen esa chispa y bueno al final Rin y Hanayo, supongo que siempre están juntas pero ver a mis dos amigas, mis dos mejores amigas en semejante escena.

Una a punto de desmayarse y la otra preocupada a su lado, después de quien sabe que estuvieran haciendo, eso sí fue demasiado.

Al final solo miré mi pan, el cual estaba desecho de tanto haber corrido, este pan había estado conmigo en todo momento.

Entristecí, yo Kousaka Honoka, solo tenía un pan.

 _ **¡Muchas gracias! a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia. me vino ayer en la noche :c me puse a penar en lo triste que es mi Honky sin Tsubasa (yo que amo tanto a mi Honky) bueno, no sé si hacerla One-Shot o hacer más capitulos... todo depende de mi irresponsabilidad como escritora y de lo que me digan en los comentarios, de nuevo gracias :3 (también tengo pensado subir algo que ya tengo escrito que fue un cuento para una competencia de mi universidad... WIII (nwn) )**_

 _ **pta: les gusta, Love Live Sunshine!? En lo personal no lo quería ver al principio pero la verdad me esta encantando mucho, KANNANXMARI son mi shippppppp**_

 _ **xD bien, ya me despiido :C**_

 _ **Hasta la proxima, haha...**_


End file.
